This invention refers to a container device for the protection and thermal conditioning of apparatus, and in particular electronic apparatus generating heat, of a structural type consisting of a closed box in which is defined an ambient adapted to contain one or more electronic apparatus, and also at least one heat exchanger, placed in close proximity to the ceiling of the box structure, with a thermal carrying fluid flowing through it and having at least one part of the heat exchanger in the said ambient.
In the field of installation of electronic apparatus such as units which are a part of telecommunication or radar systems, and remote centers for collection of data, it is well known the necessity to protect this apparatus against atmospheric agents and to maintain the ambient in which it is placed at a temperature as near as possible constant and equal to the value established during the development of the project, and necessary for the correct functioning over long periods of time.
To satisfy this above mentioned necessity, and in particular when the electronic apparatus must be installed in remote and isolated areas or when regular maintenance is not necessary, it is well known that the use of a protective and thermal conditioning device known in the English language as "shelter". This device generally consists of a box shape structure with insulated walls to limit the thermal exchange with the outside, and also includes more or less complex systems for the disposal of excess heat accumulated inside produced not only from the power dissipated by the electronic apparatus whilst functioning, but also by eventual increases in the external ambiental temperature.
In particular the conventional devices use as systems for dispersion of the heat, one or more complex heat exchangers with a flow of thermal carrying fluid, which dissipates the excess heat from the shelter in which the electronic apparatus is located, through suitable panels located outside the device. The aforementioned heat exchangers are preferred to air conditioners and heat pumps as they are more reliable and do not need maintenance, or source of energy, as the circulation is by thermal carrying fluid and natural convection.
However, the conventional devices of the abovementioned type present major inconveniences as the efficiency of the dispersal of the heat is inadequate. In fact, if on one hand the difference in the temperature existing between the internal ambient in which is installed the electronic apparatus, and the external ambient is, at least during the coldest part of the day, sufficient to effect the circulation of the heat fluid by natural convection, the liquid circulation is subject to a loss of force. In particular in the thermal exchange panels and in the eventual manifolds and tanks which are an obstacle for the circulation.
The basic problem for the invention to resolve is to contrive a device for the protection and thermal conditioning of electronic apparatus which presents structural characteristics and a functioning to overcome the inconveniences previously specified.
This problem is resolved by the invention of a container device of the type specified, characterized by the fact that this device has at least one heat exchanger consisting of a plurality of closed conduits in a ring form, structurally independent.
Other characteristics and the advantages of a container conforming to the invention are noted in the following description of the type of construction preferred, with data and names indicative and not limited to the references in the attached drawings.